


Second Time Around

by jesslikesthebeatles



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Adultery, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Character Death, Domestic Violence, Drug Use, F/M, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Murder, Overdose, Past Abuse, References to Addiction, References to Miscarriage, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Violence, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-10 20:37:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2039280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesslikesthebeatles/pseuds/jesslikesthebeatles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"All problems are boring until they're your own."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik returns to America in search of two people he once called family; Raven reflects on the choices that brought her to where she is today; Charles is thrilled to reunite with an old friend.

_Think of all the roads, think of all their crossings_  
Taking steps is easy; standing still is hard  
Remember all their faces, remember all their voices  
Everything is different the second time around  
\- Regina Spektor, "You've Got Time"

As Erik Lehnsherr turned the corner of the busy New York street, he craned his neck, looking for a restaurant-slash-nightclub named 'Pasión'. Not seeing it, he took a moment on the corner to breathe in the familiar smells of the city he spent twelve years of his life living in. It was a nice feeling. Germany had its positives, and Erik was immensely proud of his heritage, but New York, the city where he had grown up, felt like home to him as much as Germany had. 

He hardly remembered arriving in the Big Apple. He had only been five years old. His mother had dreamed of moving to America since she was a little girl, and after falling in love with Erik's father, marrying him, and bringing Erik in to the world, it had been her biggest priority. Erik didn't know a lot about his mother's trouble with childrearing: only that she had had many miscarriages, and a stillborn baby girl when Erik was a toddler, which had prompted the move to New York; a fresh start for the small but close family. His mother suffered a lot, he knew, but she always fought on. 

Smiling fondly at the memory of his strong-willed mother, he continued on down the street, keeping an eye out for Pasión. At seventeen, Erik and his mother had moved back to Dusseldorf, where Erik finished high school and then attended university. It was hard saying goodbye to the friends they had, but nothing was harder than saying goodbye to Charles Xavier. 

Erik met Charles on his first day at school. He was terrified; he knew English, and his parents had made a special effort to improve his speaking of it, but he still felt very German, and he was worried about fitting in. The other kids were all rushing around, screaming, but there was a quiet, brown-haired, blue-eyed boy sitting on the carpet reading a book. Erik approached him gingerly, timidly asking to share the book. 

Truly, Erik never felt like he was an only child, not with Charles around. They had a deep and thorough bond, one which allowed them to be open and honest with each other, even as children. They were there for each other through all of life's obstacles. Charles' father died of cancer when Charles was only seven; his sister, Raven, only five. Their mother became a heavy drinker and then remarried just before Charles turned ten. His stepfather was mean and disliked Charles and Raven very much, so they spent a lot of time at the Lehnsherr's, and Erik's father bonded with Charles over their shared love of science, while his mother fussed over Raven and spoilt her rotten. Erik was never jealous, though. As far as he saw it, they were all a family, and having the people he loved all together under one roof was wonderful. 

Erik's life changed drastically when his dad was murdered when he was fifteen. He didn't remember a lot about the night; his mother always said it was the shock. He was woken in the early hours of the morning as the police arrived to tell them that Erik's father had been found in an alleyway. He had been stabbed and left for dead. He died a few hours later, in hospital, with Erik's mother sobbing at his bedside. 

Halfway through Erik's degree, his mother became sick, and Erik began caring for her. A few weeks later, she was diagnosed with stomach cancer. Before his eyes, she slipped away; Erik clung on desperately to the last remains of his family, but he had to say goodbye to her at the age of twenty-three. Luckily, she lived along enough to see him graduate, but this was a small consolation in the face of things. 

Erik worked for a year or so before he had enough money to get to New York and rent an apartment for a while. He knew where he wanted to be, and that was New York. 

After a quick Facebook search, Erik had managed to find Raven Xavier, and it said that she worked at Pasión. Erik figured that the questionable restaurant would be a good place to try and find the people who he had once considered family. 

"Excuse me,'' said Erik, finally giving up and deciding to ask for directions. He smiled with relief as a middle-aged woman stopped to talk to him. "Can you tell me where Pasión is? I know it's around here somewhere, but..." 

"Oh, it's just a few strides down that way, sweetie. There's no sign," the woman told him. "If you're looking for a nice meal, though, I'd take yourself elsewhere; there's hundreds of better places around here, and the manageress is a _real_ bitch." 

Erik watched her walk away with amusement, before turning and heading back down the street. True to the woman's word, Erik found Pasión only a few feet away. It was a large restaurant, painted bright red outside, the word 'Pasión' scrolled on the windows in fancy silver writing. Above the door read: "Owner: Sebastian Shaw", and underneath, in smaller writing: "Manageress: Emma Frost". 

Pushing open the heavy silver door, Erik caught sight of a slim, brown-haired man dressed in casual jeans and a checked shirt, heading in to a door that read "Staff Only". The guy moved fast, but Erik just about managed to catch sight of a very, _very_ nice ass. He was still craning his neck to stare when an attractive blonde woman appeared out of nowhere, arms folded across her large chest. 

"Table for one?" she asked, eyebrow raised as she looked Erik over. She wore startlingly tight white jeans, a sheer white blouse, and white wedge heels. Her hair, peroxide blonde, was coiffed expertly, and her makeup was light but flattering. 

"Oh, no," Erik murmured, momentarily sidetracked by the woman's impressive looks. "Erm, hi. Erik Lehnsherr,'' he gave her his best smile and offered her his hand, which she took. "I'm actually looking for someone, an old friend of mine, her name is Raven." 

The woman's eyes widened. '' _Well_ , you're definitely of a higher standard than her usual type," she looked him over again curiously. "She's in the back. She has a ten hour shift starting in ten minutes. I'll have to go and get her; we don't let just anyone back there," she tilted her head and then sighed. "Wait here." 

\-------------------------

"Milo Charles Xavier, what have I told you about pinching your brother?" 

The small, mousy-haired boy stuck out his bottom lip and pouted at his mother. Milo had turned five a few weeks ago and had recently enrolled in the local kindergarten, where he had picked up a few bad habits, one of which seemed to be picking on those smaller than him, in this case his three year old brother, Dylan. Raven Xavier sighed and put down her gossip magazine, giving her son her sternest look. 

"Lo?" She said. "What have I _told_ you?" 

"Not to do it," Milo mumbled, scuffing the toe of his sneaker. He looked up at his mommy through his eyelashes, and when she sighed and continued reading her magazine, he grinned and went back to the colouring book he was sharing with Dylan. (Who, in fact, hadn't been bothered by his older brother's pinching.) _Raven couldn't focus on the magazine. She sighed yet again and folded it in her lap, looking thoughtfully at her two boys, her babies. Not really babies any more, she thought to herself. She could hardly believe she had a five year old, being only twenty-two herself. She had recently received an invitation to a wedding of one of her high school friends, Rogue, who was marrying the guy she had been dating since eighth grade, Bobby. They were both great people, and Raven wished them every happiness, but taht didn't stop her practicially sobbing with jealousy. Once upon a time, she thought she was going to be in Rogue's position._

The thing that annoyed Raven the most was that she was a fucking stereotype. She was the girl who got caught out, the one who didn't _mean_ to fall for an older guy who treated her badly, she didn't _mean_ to get pregnant at sixteen by accident. Raven had always been pretty self-assured. She was an early developer, so she was being leered at and flirted with at the age of thirteen; she knew what guys wanted, and she refused to give it to them. Raven Juliette Xavier wasn't a slut and she wasn't stupid. 

Then came Azazel. It was the beginning of sophomore year and he had moved to New York from Russia. Instantly, he was the most popular guy in school: sexy, smart, cultured, _different_. Raven could hardly believe her luck when he said that he wanted _her_. Her brother, Charles, was so busy spending his last few months with his best friend, Erik, before he moved back to Germany, that he barely noticed Raven was dating anyone, let alone that it was sleazy, no-good Azazel. 

It was fun at times. Azazel took Raven out for dinner, and to the movies, and to the park for picnics. They kissed under the stars and gave each other pet names. They were both fifteen and young and happy. And then when Azazel wanted to move things from making out to sex, Raven told herself she was ready. Why wouldn't she be? She loved him. 

Raven felt like a grown-up. She was on the Pill, and she finally knew what sex actually felt like, and she and her friends would talk about it like it was no big deal. Azazel's parents were never home and so they spent whole evenings in his bedroom having sex. And then one morning, a year or so after they began dating, Raven had to rush to the toilet to throw up. She disregarded it as something she ate, until it happened the next morning. And the next. And the next, until Raven confessed to her friend Rogue that she thought she was pregnant. Rogue immediately went out and bought her friend a pregnancy test, and there it was: she was pregnant. 

Azazel was furious. They hadn't used condoms, so it was Raven's fault for forgetting her Pill. Raven cried a lot. Azazel wanted an abortion, but Raven didn't, and although Charles vowed to stay by her, their mother and stepfather refused. Charles was at college studying to be a teacher and he had to get them both an apartment to live in. 

When Raven was six months pregnant, Azazel contacted her, and they got back together. Azazel proposed and they planned to get married. When baby Milo was born, Raven truly believed that they had a chance. Azazel stayed living with his folks, while Raven and Milo lived with Charles, but they planned to get a house once things were more stable. Milo had been born during the summer so Raven went back to school to undertake her senior year. With the help of Charles, the small family ran smoothly, and Raven graduated. She got herself a waitressing job, and things were fine, until Raven began throwing up again. This time, she knew what it was, and she was thrilled. 

Azazel wasn't. In a rage, he said that one baby was bad enough: two was ridiculous. He confessed to having cheated on Raven since day one, and he said he wouldn't be with Raven now, if it wasn't for Milo, and his parents forcing him to do the right thing. He told Raven to abort their second baby. 

Furious, Raven had thrown him out, and told him to never speak to them again. She hadn't expected Azazel to keep to his word. She hadn't seen or heard from him since that day. He had never met Dylan Brian Xavier, and Milo didn't remember him; all for the best, Charles had said. Raven had been heartbroken. Even over three years later, she still cried as she thought about Azazel, but moreso when she thought about her boys growing up without a father. 

Raven was jolted out of her nostalgia trip as the door to the staff room opened and Charles entered, having come straight from where he worked full-time at the local middle school, to pick up his nephews and take them home. 

"Hello, love," said Charles, bending down to press a kiss to Raven's hair. Hearing the familiar British accent, the two young boys dropped their crayons and ran to their uncle. Milo began excitedly telling Uncle Charles about his day at kindergarten, and Dylan whined and held his arms up, asking for a cuddle. Charles chuckled, scooping up the younger boy as he ruffled the older one's hair and chatted about his day. 

Raven watched them from her seat. She had always been envious of Charles. She didn't know if it came from being the older sibling, or what, but Charles was so much better with kids, and being a mom of two, that hurt Raven. Charles had been better when they were babies - he knew how to feed them properly, how to hold them, how to tell what they needed - and he was better now. Charles had a great imagination, and he and the boys spent _hours_ making up stories, playing games. Not that Raven didn't have play time with the boys, but Charles had a real flair for it. Also, Charles seemed to love spending time with his nephews, which was great, and Raven loved her boys more than anything on the planet, but she got bored of it. She really did. She missed adult conversation after a while and she liked to go out and let her hair down. This always made her feel guilty. 

Milo was in the middle of explaining to Charles why dinosaurs were cooler than robots when Pasión's manageress, Emma, entered the staff room, her perfect hair staying in its place the entire time. 

"Sorry to interrupt. Raven, there's a _really_ hot guy out here looking for you." 

Raven frowned but got to her feet. "Hot guy? _Me_ "?" 

"Yup," said Emma, folding her arms. "Tall, tight t-shirt, big arms, nice pecs. Great bone structure. He says he's looking for you and that he's an old friend." 

Raven momentarily glanced at her brother, an eyebrow raised, and Charles returned the look, as they silently asked one another who the hell fit that description. Emma rolled her eyes. 

"You guys aren't twins," she said, "that is _creepy_ , you know? Raven, your shift starts in seven minutes, go and see who this guy is." 

"Go and see who it is," Charles instructed, "I'll help the boys get packed up ready to leave." 

Raven left the staff room, feeling slightly nervous. The day uniform for Pasión was pretty standard: a high waisted black skirt, a black blouse, a red tie, and red flats. (The night uniform was something very different. Raven hoped to god that her brother and sons never saw her in the skimpy underwear set that she had to wear from 9pm to 3am.) As she walked towards the restaurant's entrance, Raven flattened her skirt and smoothed down her hair. 

The guy in question was, indeed, _very_ hot. He was reading the cocktail menu as Raven approached, but he looked up, and Raven felt herself drowning in his gorgeous eyes. God, he had the most amazing arms. Emma had been right. 

" _Raven_ ," the guy gushed, looking Raven over in a way that she wasn't really used to. The guy didn't look sleazy or gross, he looked in awe, and slightly emotional. Raven panicked slightly as she wondered if maybe she had slept with this guy at some point and he had become a crazy stalker in the mean-time and had finally tracked her down. 

"Hi," said Raven. "Um, okay, this is kind of awkward, but... Who are you? Emma told me some hot guy was waiting for me, and while that's true, which is great... It's still kind of... Weird?" 

Hot Guy chuckled and gave a wide smile. "I thought she'd give you my name," he explained. "Raven, it's me. Erik." 

\-------------------------

Charles Xavier had had the day from hell. 

He loved his job, he really did. From a young age, Charles had wanted to be a teacher, though he had gone back and forth on what age he would like his students to be. High school was more advanced, obviously, but the attitude of the teenagers, and the lack of communication he had witnessed himself whilst at high school, persuaded him that maybe that wasn't for him. Similarly, whilst he found younger kids adorable, in particular his two young nephews, he thought that elementary school would be just a little too slow for him. And alas, he found himself training to be a middle school teacher. 

He worked at a respectable middle school that was about a half hour's walk from where he lived with his sister and nephews. He was well liked there, too: he was a favourite amongst the kids, because he took each other seriously, and made a real effort to listen to their problems and issues. He prided himself on being there for them because he remembered being eleven to fourteen and having nobody there for him. 

Every day, Charles walked in to school, cheerful and happy. Today was the first day in just under a year that he hadn't done so. 

He had woken up to a voicemail message from his stepfather. He hated his stepfather with a passion, but he loved and missed his mother, so he had called his stepfather back. The conversation was cold, unpleasant, and left a bad taste in Charles' mouth. Charles had been told that his stepbrother was getting married at the Xavier mansion next month and Charles' stepfather had been forced to invite him. Charles sternly said that neither he, nor Raven, nor her sons, would be attending, as they did not wish to. Charles had received a snarled response and then he had been hung up on. 

In his anger, Charles slapped his cell phone on to the kitchen table, and it gave a painful crack before turning off and refusing to turn back on. Charles had glowered at the inanimate object before going to grab his coffee, which he promptly spilled all down his front. He could tell today was going to be a bad day. 

He perked up once he got to the school, but as he sat through a free period marking homework, his mind drifted to his mother. He did miss her terribly. Just under six years ago, Raven had announced her pregnancy. Charles could see her now: young, small, with long curly blonde hair towering down her back. She was pale-faced and sobbing as she told her mother that she was pregnant and keeping the baby. Their stepfather shouted at her that she was disgusting, and she was a whore, and the only way to stay in their family was to abort the bastard child. Charles had put his arm around Raven and looked his stepfather straight in the eye as he said that they were leaving, for good. 

Their mother was a pushover. Raven sent her pictures of the boys as they were born, and she called her every now and then, but six years had sped by without either of them seeing the woman who had brought them in to the world. Raven acted fierce whenever the subject was raised: she didn't need any of them, she had Charles and her boys, that was all that mattered. But Charles knew she missed her mother. She missed the woman who had taught her how to read, who had plaited her hair, who had cuddled her and given her teddy bears. That woman was long gone. 

By the time four p.m. arrived, Charles was happier. He had enjoyed his day, teaching his young students, and helping them with their work. He was tired, but it was the good kind of tired; the sign of a day well worked. Raven was on the late shift that night, 5pm until 3am, so Charles headed over to Pasión to pick up his nephews. He foresaw a night of macaroni cheese, Spongebob Squarepants, and an early night, which was fine by him. 

Entering the staff area, Charles kissed his sister's hair, just before he was spotted by Milo and Dylan. Then the inevitable chatter began and Charles grinned as he listened to Milo talk about his day, while he hugged Dylan to his chest. As he talked, Charles glanced over at his sister, who seemed quite sad, which was out of character. He wondered if she was feeling alright. He was about to ask her when Emma, Pasión's glamorous manageress, entered the staff area, saying something about a hot guy waiting for Raven at the entrance. As Raven dashed off, Charles hoped that Raven hadn't started dating again. It was probably selfish of him, but he worried about his little sister. 

"It's okay, just come in here-- Charles, Charles, you'll _never_ guess who's here!" 

Charles gently pried Dylan off of his lap and stood to eye Hot Guy, who was looking at him in amazement. Charles' gaze roamed over his impressive boy, and finally landed on his face, his chiselled jaw, his designer stubble, his eyes. His _eyes _.__

" _Erik_ ," Charles gasped. His body ran cold, as if he was in shock. How could Erik be here, standing right in front of him? It had been, what... Seven years nearly? Charles didn't know what to do or how to react, he just stared at Erik like a moron, his mouth hanging open. 

Erik chuckled. "Nice to see you recognise me, old friend," he smiled, reaching his hand out for Charles to shake. "I've come to find you, Charles. Both of you," he added, turning to look at Raven, as he and Charles shook hands. 

"Yeah, yeah! I know you're mostly here for Charles, it's fine," laughed Raven, rolling her eyes at Erik. 

Charles thought about how big Erik's hand felt in his, how hot he was, how nice his voice was. But this was _Erik_ , his best friend, and he was _here _. Disbelief washed over Charles as he realised how much they had to catch up on.__

A tugging at Charles' jeans made him look down and he spotted Dylan, who looked very confused, glancing suspiciously at Erik. Smiling, Charles pulled the young boy up to carry him at his hip. 

"Are, are they yours...?" Asked Erik, motioning to the boys. 

Raven laughed and came to stand next to Charles, Milo now holding her hand and looking at Erik. "No, Erik, these are my boys," she explained proudly. "This is Milo, he's five, and Dylan, who's three." 

"Oh, wow, _Raven_ ," gushed Erik, looking between the four of them. "That's _amazing_." 

As Raven beamed at Erik, Charles smiled softly at his old friend, and said, "Erik, I think we have a _lot_ to catch up on."


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel and Raven doubt their parenting skills; Emma finds herself missing home; and Erik and Charles do some catching up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note to say that there is going to be a LOT of bad stuff in this fic so PLEASE check the tags for your own benefit :)

_Think of all the roads, think of all their crossings_  
 _Taking steps is easy; standing still is hard_  
 _Remember all their faces, remember all their voices_  
 _Everything is different the second time around_  
\- Regina Spektor, "You've Got Time"

Angel Salvadore poked her head around her daughter's bedroom, smiling softly at the sound of four year old Star quietly singing along to Dora the Explorer. The little girl was dressed in her favourite outfit, a lilac dress with sparkly pink tights, and two big green wings sticking out of her back. She took after her father in many ways: she was very thoughtful and creative, always thinking of ways to fix things, or things that could be invented, even at such a young age. In looks, she was practically identical to a four year old Angel, with darker skin, and the curly black hair that Angel now straightened. 

Life hadn't been easy for the little family. Angel's father left when she was twelve, and she and her older brother, Joseph, had to help their mother raise their four younger siblings, barely scraping enough to get by. That was when she first met Darwin, her brother's friend from school. His real name was Armando, which Angel called him when she was exceptionally angry at him, if they were fighting. "Darwin" was technicially a nickname, but Angel said he might as well go and legally change it, because nobody called him Armando any more, not since his mother passed away a decade ago. 

Angel started dating Darwin when she was fifteen and he was almost seventeen. Her mother wasn't overly pleased, due to the age gap, but as soon as she met the boy, she was charmed. Darwin was thoughtful, loving, and respectful, and he didn't mind helping out with Angel's younger siblings. When he left high school, Darwin got a job at a fast food restaurant, and moved in with Angel - he contributed, which Angel's mother respected. Angel knew he was the one for her. 

She had been working at Pasión for a few weeks, having finished high school, when Angel suddenly fainted and was taken to hospital. As the doctor asked Angel if she could possibly be pregnant, the young girl frowned, and said that she and Darwin used condoms. The doctor arranged for a pregnancy test just in case, and it came back positive. 

Everyone had been excited about the pregnancy except for Angel. Darwin was thrilled, and he took his pending fatherhood very seriously: he immediately asked for extra shifts at work, and began looking in to how much money the family would need, and looking at apartments. Within four months, Angel went from living at home and working as a waitress, her life stretched out ahead of her, to living in her own apartment with her boyfriend, expecting their first baby. It was a scary time and Angel certainly had her doubts. 

Star's arrival was rough and scary. Angel went in to labour three weeks early, and though she was luckily at her mother's house, she couldn't get hold of Darwin. The labour was progressing quickly and by the time she arrived at the hospital, Angel was pretty much ready to give birth. She had just started preparing for the baby's arrival when Darwin burst in to the room, ready to clasp his girlfriend's hand, and barely an hour later, they welcomed their daughter in to the world. Her name was Sienna Celeste, after both of her grandmothers, but Angel looked down at the tiny bundle of joy and called her, ''my little star". The nickname stuck, just like her father's had. 

Motherhood was wonderful and scary at the same time. Angel knew she wasn't a natural mother. She adored Star, but she struggled. When a new girl joined the Pasión team, Angel made friends with her, and Raven became a big part of her life. They found out they lived on the same floor in the same building, which made it all even better. Having another young mother to talk to about everything made Angel a lot happier and her mind was put at ease as she realised that Raven shared all of the niggling doubts that kept Angel awake at night. 

Angel's plans for the future revolved around Darwin and Star. She wanted a nice big house in the suburbs, a respectable job, and a good school for her daughter. It was all very domestic. 

Angel listened to her daughter's singing as she wandered in to their small kitchen and picked up her year diary. As she skimmed to the current week, she suddenly frowned, seeing the words "night shift" scribbled in black pen. She quickly glanced at the clock. It was almost eight p.m., and the night shifts began at nine; if she left now, she'd just about get there on time. How could she forget that she had a shift? 

"Star!" Angel called, quickly dashing about the room, grabbing her daughter's things - her spotty blanket, her favourite toys, a few books, and some felt tip pens. She shoved them all in to a holdall and then grabbed a few cartons of juice and a chocolate bar from the fridge and threw those in too, just in case. "Star! You're going to go to Auntie Lisa's tonight, get ready!" 

Angel groaned in frustration. Darwin's older sister, Lisa, was a very nice woman, but she lived across town, and Angel couldn't think that the mother of five would welcome another child dumped on her at this time of night. Angel usually had the same shifts as Raven, though, so if one was working, the other usually was; she couldn't ask Raven to babysit. 

Just as Angel was cursing herself for being a bad, forgetful mother, she heard laughter in the hallway. Her eyes lit up. Raven's older brother, Charles, was a godsend with kids, and though she felt terrible, Angel knew he would offer to take Star foro the night. Rushing to the front door, Angel practically yanked it open, finding herself face to face with Charles, Raven's two young sons, and a man she didn't recgonise. 

"Oh, hello, Angel," smiled Charles. "Is er, everything alright?" 

"Charles!" Angel said breathlessly. "I am so sorry to ask you this, but I completely forgot I had a shift tonight, and I haven't made arrangements for Star. I know it's totally selfish of me to ask, but-" 

Charles reached out, gently puttng his hands on Angel's arms, and smiling at her. "Of _course_ I'll have her for the night, Angel. Star is welcome any time, you know that. She's a pleasure to have over. How about it, boys?" 

Milo and Dylan cheered and called out to Star, who appeared, pink backpack stuffed with toys, and somehow forgot all about going to her Auntie Lisa's in favour of going to play with Milo and Dylan. Angel breathed a sigh of relief and said goodbye to them all as she went to change for work. Charles Xavier was officially a godsend. 

*  
*  
*  
*  
*

"Listen to me, you worthless piece of shit, I don't _care_ if the chicken was dry and the vegetables were soggy, I don't _care_ if the waitresses weren't dressed slutty enough for your taste, we paid you nearly two grand to ensure that our restaurant receieved nothing short of a five star review, so it doesn't matter if you're lying, you stick to the agreement or Sebastian will send some of his pals round to pay your family a visit, you understand me?" 

Emma Frost slammed her cell phone on to the glass coffee table in her office. She groaned and tapped her manicured nails against the arm of the white leather couch she had persuaded Sebastian to buy for her a few days ago. Pasión may be somewhat tacky - some may even say tasteless - but the manageress' office was stylish and glamorous, much like the woman herself. 

Emma had been told that reaching the big 3-0 changes you. Her mother had been adamant that once Emma turned thirty, she would suddenly want kids, and a big wedding, and a nice house in the country. Emma had never wanted any of those things, and as she sat on her gorgeous couch, in her fancy office, now six weeks in to being a thirty year old woman, she _still_ didn't. 

To look at the stylish, striking blonde, you wouldn't believe her background. Emma grew up in near poverty, strugggling to get by on a daily basis. Her father was an alcoholic and a waste of space, and her mother, in Emma's eyes, wasn't much better, though that was mostly because she hadn't worked a day in her life and instead expected her husband to take care of it. 

There were seven kids and her parents living in a rundown four-bedroomed one storey in a small town with small ideas. Emma showed signs of great intelligence as she grew up, and as her teachers continued to praise her, Emma saw her escape: get the grades, get the scholarships, get _out_. 

It wasn't that Emma was completely heartless. She sent her mother, now a middle-aged housewife who still scrubbed her dirty clothes in the sink, money every month, with strict instructions to use it to make her life a little easier. They talked on the phone, too, though it was mostly just pleasantries. Emma didn't have much of a relationship with her siblings, but that was just down to lack of common interests. They all followed their parents' footsteps by marrying their high school sweethearts and squeezing out half a dozen kids before they were Emma's age. Christ, the youngest of the seven was only twenty-six and she already had five kids, the oldest of whom was almost ten. 

No, Emma hadn't wanted that. Emma saw more than shotgun weddings, dirty diapers, and a poorly decorated home in her future. Emma wanted to live, to suceed, to thrive. At eighteen she had left home without a backward glance and she had only returned three times since then. The small, tired town with its small, tired residents and her small, tired parents didn't fit with Emma's big, exciting life. 

College was a great time. Emma studied like crazy, but she soon realised she could party hard, too. She made some great friends and as a group they started changing their lives. Emma finally acted on her bisexuality, which would have never happened in her hometown, and she had her first serious relationship. She tried weed, cocaine, and speed, but didn't particularly take to drugs; she preferred alcohol, and wine in particular. She slept around, got a few sexual infections, gave one of her lecturers a blowjob in exchange for missing an essay assignment, and had a string of part-time jobs. Emma wanted to experience everything before she graduated and grew up. 

Emma had just split with her boyfriend, Logan, when she met Sebastian Shaw. Sebastian was everything Emma ever wanted in a man. When she met him at a nightclub in New York, he was dressed in a sharp suit, his hair combed back, and he was surrrounded by goodlooking people. He was only twenty-five then, but already, he knew what he wanted. He was polite, but made it clear that his presence was an honour. Generous, too, but it was always his choice to be so. 

Twenty-one and gorgeous, Emma caught his eye immediately, and after some sweet talk and a few drinks, they made their way to the back of the nightclub, where Sebastian's chauffered limo was waiting. Emma had had far too much champagne and was giggling as she hung from his arm. Sebastian told his driver to take five, and before Emma knew it she was on her hands and knees in the back of the limo, Sebastian pounding in to her like an animal. His hand came forward, grasping her scalp, and he pushed her head to the carpeted floor of the car, roughly pulling her hips back towards his eager crotch. 

Emma had had a lot of sex in the past three years, but she couldn't remember ever being fucked like that. It was rough, and fast, and deep, and it was fantastic. Sebastian didn't slow his thrusts as he reached under their bodies to rub at Emma's clit. That surprised the young girl; she didn't think Sebastian cared if she got off or not. But barely a minute later, she did, with a loud gasp, and Sebastian's thrusts quickened before he came inside her with a loud, satisfied grunt. 

Afterwards, it was the usual: awkwardly putting clothes back on, mumbled pleasantries, and then Emma left the nightclub, feeling simultaneously wonderful and dirty. She never expected to see Sebastian again. 

But she did. Almost four years later, Emma had long since graduated, and after resigning from a managerial position, she arrived at Pasión, to interview for the manageress position which had opened up. The establishment was purely a restaurant back then, but Sebastian, who had recently bought it, had big plans for it. 

From there, everything moved quickly. Sebastian remembered Emma, which surprised the blonde, and after a quick conversation, she had been given the job and had plans to go to dinner with her new boss. Dinner led to another impressive fuck and then somehow Emma found herself as not only the manageress of a successful restaurant, but also the girlfriend of its owner. 

Emma didn't believe in fairytales so she had no qualms about admitting that their relationship was far from perfect. Sebastian wasn't a good man. He cared about three things: money, sex, and power. The amount of times Emma had called her boyfriend and heard another woman giggling, or even moaning, in the background was ridiculous. She had even arrived home to hear him fucking another woman, and on a few occasions she had walked right in to their bedroom to find him buried inside some eighteen year old slut. In Sebastian's eyes, sex was just about pleasure, and cheating didn't mean anything. He laughed her off when Emma told him she was hurt by his infidelity; he told her it was just fucking, and that he loved _her_ , so she had nothing to worry about. 

There was a knock at the door of Emma's office. Shaken from her thoughts about her boyfriend, Emma sat up straighter, calling for whoever it was to come in. Alex Summers, a twenty-two year old waiter who had started a few weeks ago, gingerly entered the office, a splodge of ketchup on his uniform. 

"Alex. What can I do for you today?" 

Alex let the door shut behind him. "Sorry to b-bother you, Miss Frost. It's just that, um, I am down to work the day shift on W-Wednesday, and I was wondering, if-if I could switch my shift." 

Despite her usual disregard for kindness, Emma found herself softening at the sight of the young boy, who was clearly apprehensive to speak to the managress. He was a good worker, and a nice enough boy, if a little arrogant (when not speaking only to his superior). Sighing, Emma stood from her couch, and wandered over to her desk, where she turned on her computer. 

"Now, Alex, you know that we do allow shift changes in certain circumstances," Emma told the younger boy. "And if you can find someone to switch with you, I can't see it being a problem. Is there anyone who will switch?" 

Alex frowned. "I haven't asked anyone yet..." 

Nodding, Emma brought up the rota, quickly skimming to Wednesday's schedule. "Aha. Raven, Angel, Matilda, Ryan, Preston and Joe are down for the day shift on Wednesday. Now, Raven, Angel, and Ryan have kids, so it might not be worth asking them, but go and speak to Matilda and Preston. If they're willing to switch, that's no problem." 

"What if they can't switch?" asked Alex, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. 

"If they can't," Emma shrugged, "It's going to be more of an issue. I work out these rotas based on who is available and when, in advance. If you don't work, we're one person short, and that's one less person to take orders and deliver food, you understand?" 

Alex nodded, his eyes on the floor. He looked so sad that Emma couldn't help but ask. 

"Why do you need to switch your shift, Alex?" 

The golden haired boy looked back up at the manageress, his eyes wet. "M-My grandma died yesterday," he croaked, sniffing, "The funeral is on Wednesday, but I.. I don't..." 

As he dissolved in to tears, Emma stood from her desk, and before she knew it, she was hugging him. Emma couldn't remember the last time she had hugged someone who wasn't Sebastian. The young boy sobbed against her shoulder, clinging to her, and Emma soothingly rubbed his back. As she opened her eyes, she saw Sebastian standing in the doorway, watching her hug Alex. Gulping, Emma slowly pulled away. 

"Now, chin up," she said quietly as Sebastian entered the office. "We will work this out. Go and speak to Matilda and Preston and then get back to me." 

Nodding, and shooting a nervous glance at Sebastian, Alex left the office. As the door clicked shut behind him, Emma calmly returned to the leather sofa, picking up her cell phone. 

"Here was me thinking you liked men your own age," said Sebastian coolly after a few moments of tense silence. 

Nervously, Emma laughed. "I do, actually." 

Suddenly, Sebastian was across the room, and he grabbed his girlfriend's wrist. She dropped her phone with a gasp and then cried out as Sebastian dragged her to her feet. The grip on Emma's wrist felt like steel and she tried her hardest not to struggle. 

"Don't you dare laugh at me, bitch. So this is what you do all day at work?" Sebastian hissed, close to Emma's face. "You bring little _boys_ in to your office? I bet he fucked you didn't he? What was it, on the floor, on the desk?" 

"We didn't, I swear, I wouldn't-!" 

A loud, painful slap hit Emma's cheek, knocking the breath out of her. "I bet you begged for it, begged for him to do you in your office, like a cheap, nasty little _slut_ ,'' he pushed her violently back on to the sofa, and Emma flopped down on to it, her whole body shaking. "A twenty year old _waiter_." 

As Sebastian stalked away, Emma found her voice, and she stood, though her hands shook. "You can hardly talk! How old are those baby-faced sluts you bring home? Eighteen, or maybe even younger. Do you even _check_?" 

Sebastian reered back towards Emma, his eyes wide with fury. "Don't you fucking talk to me like that, after all I've done for you, all I _do_ ," he came back close to her face, "You need to learn your place. You can prance around this shithole like a fucking movie star, all big hair and tits, but you belong to _me_ , you are _mine_ , I own you. I do whatever the hell I like and you don't get to speak to me like I'm your little fuck buddy." 

With tears in her eyes, Emma said, "I didn't fuck him. I wouldn't." 

A long silence followed as Sebastian and Emma stared at one another. Emma remembered the early days, full of flowers and gifts and dinners out. Sebastian loved her and that was all that mattered. But now he was something else, a monster, a man she did not recognise. 

"I won't be home tonight," Sebastian said casually as he walked away from his girlfriend. "I'm going out." 

With that, he left the office, and Emma sank back in to the leather couch, wishing for the first time in a long time that she was in that small, ugly home with her mother. 

*  
*  
*  
*  
*

"Thirty minutes, ladies!" Emma called as she spotted Angel and Raven heading towards the back alley for a much needed break. The girls murmured their responses, breathing sighs of relief as the emergency exit door was pushed open, and they breathed in fresh air. Angel grabbed a trash can and wedged the door open as Raven kicked a wooden crate closer to the door for them to sit on. Their breaks weren't glamorous, by any means, but in the midst of serving food and being groped by overweight old guys, it was a welcome half hour of change. 

"Hey, who was that really hot guy going in to your apartment with Charles and the boys earlier?" asked Angel as she lit a cigarette. She exhaled and sighed, looking up at the dark sky. 

"He's like Charles' best friend from when we were kids," replied Raven, already halfway through a chocolate bar. "We all practicially grew up together, but he moved to Germany when I was like, fifteen or something." 

Angel looked reasonably interested. "How come he's back?" 

Raven shrugged. "I guess he just wanted to look us up. He probably missed America." 

"Well I sure hope he's staying for a while, he is _gorgeous_." 

''Don't let Darwin hear you saying that," Raven chuckled. 

Taking another drag, Angel sighed. "I doubt Darwin would notice if I started coming to work in two nipple tassles and a thong," she admitted. "Lately, he's just... Distracted. You know? I mean, he isn't a dick, he's still the same nice, supportive guy he always has been, but something has just... Faded." 

"You guys have been together a _long_ time," Raven shrugged. "Shit changes. You're not the same person all the way through your life." 

Angel sighed again. "I just thought, if it was going to happen, it'd be when Star was born, or like, just after. But she's four now. We've had four years together with a kid and it's been fine, so... What's changed?" 

The question hung in the air like a persistent balloon. Raven thought about how long Angel and Darwin had been together and she couldn't help but think of Azazel. She wondered what he was doing and if he ever thought about his sons. 

"I sometimes wonder if I did the right thing," Raven admitted, "Having Milo and Dylan, you know. God, is that terrible..?" 

"Of course not," insisted Angel, stubbing her cigarette out on the ground. "I think about what it would be like if I didn't have Star all the time. I mean, yeah, I'd be happier in some ways. I could go out all night, get drunk, stay in bed all day on a Sunday, you know? But I love her. I love her so much. And _you_ love your boys." 

Raven nodded. "I do, I do," she agreed. "I just... Sometimes I think they'd be better off without me. I'm not a good mother, I know that." 

Angel looked at her friend and gently put an arm around her shoulder. "You gotta stop putting yourself down about this. Nobody is perfect! Not even Charles. He is a _great_ uncle, but you're their _mom_. You work hard at this shithole every day and night, you brought them in to the world, you do _everything_ for them. Man, I have seen bad mothers, and you are not one of them." 

Touched, Raven leaned in against Angel, smiling. They stayed like that for a few minutes. Behind them, the noise from the club blared out, men laughing, music playing. After a few more minutes, the two girls disentangled, and begrungingly went back to work. 

*  
*  
*  
*  
*

"This is a really nice place, Charles," Erik said as he looked around the small but cute apartment. It was one of few apartment in the block that had an extended area. There was the usual open plan living-room and kitchen, with a table and chairs dividing the two, and then three doors off to the side: two bedrooms and a bathroom. In the corner was a very narrow set of stairs that led to Charles' bedroom, which was attic-style and included an en-suite and a balcony. 

"Thankyou," Charles grinned. He turned to the kids - Milo, Dylan, and Star - and rubbed his hands together. "Now, who wants dinner? I feel like cheeseburgers and fries, who's with me?" 

The kids cheered, and Charles told them to go and play in the boys' bedroom while he and "Mr. Erik" made dinner. As they ran off to do just that, Erik glanced at Charles, to find his old friend looking right back at him. 

"I can't believe you're an _uncle_ ," Erik commented, walking over to the kitchen area and leaning against the counter. 

Charles chuckled. "Me being an uncle surprises you more than Raven being a mother?'' 

"It's all surprising, and slightly overwhelming," Erik admitted. "I mean, I don't know what I was expecting, but one of you being a parent never really crossed my mind." 

Charles smiled. "So much has happened in seven years. We're all different people now." 

As Charles went about preparing dinner, Erik watched him, trying to connect the confident, organised man in front of him with the teenger he had parted with seven years ago. Charles was still the same in many ways: he still spoke so properly and with a British accent, his hair was the same colour, and he was kind and warm. But he was so much more mature, so sure of himself, and, Erik begrungingly admitted, pretty gorgeous. 

"How is your mother, Erik?" asked Charles as he dashed about the kitchen getting the dinner ready. 

Erik's heart sank. In the midst of being reintroduced to Charles and Raven, and meeting Milo and Dylan, Erik had forgotten about one of the biggest things that had happened to him since he moved back to Germany. 

"She... She died, Charles." Erik still struggled to say it out loud. "She got cancer when I was at college and she passed away almost a year ago. I had no close family left in Germany, and she didn't want me to be alone, so that kinda prompted me to come back here and find you and Raven." 

Charles was silent as he stared at Erik, both their eyes wet. Charles had found in Erik's mother what he had yearned for with his own: endearment, support, and affection. She treated Charles and Raven as her own, and Charles had truly adored the woman; to hear that she had passed on had upset him greatly. 

"I'm so sorry," Charles whispered. He gulped and leant against the kitchen counter. "She was such a wonderful woman. How many times I would leave your apartment wishing that your mother was my mother too." 

"I miss her every day," Erik admitted. "And my dad, too. But... Now I have you and Raven. I hope." 

Charles walked towards his old friend and reached out, gently squeezing Erik's arm. "You do, my friend. You do." 

A few hours later, Erik left Charles' apartment, smiling from ear to ear. After catching up a little more, the two men had served out cheeseburgers and fries to the three giddy kids, and then enjoyed a plate each too. They had enjoyed a very vigorous game of cowboys and indians with the kids - Erik had jumped at the chance to don a big cowboy hat and a sheriff's badge as Charles reluctantly helped himself to a feather headset - that had left the adults breathless and the kids exhausted. Charles put on Finding Nemo, and the kids were asleep within a half hour; after putting Milo and Dylan in their rooms, and Star on the campbed in between them, Charles and Erik said their goodbyes, with Erik agreeing to come over the following day. 

As he walked home, Erik looked up at the black sky, thinking of his wonderful mother. He would give anything to have her back, anything in the world, but he knew that couldn't happen. At least he was fulfilling her wish by finding himself a new family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter two! Okay, so this is probably already obvious, but: The first time each character features in the story there will be a detailed backstory, just to set the scene. Therefore the first few chapters are gonna feel quite reminiscent and maybe like much isn't going on. (This won't be the case throughout the fic, believe me!)


End file.
